More Than A Sea Apart
by bornbored
Summary: Directly after their deadly encounter with Mojo and the parting that followed, Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch realize they are more connected than they first thought; and separated by even more. Reviews are most cherished! Chapter 6 is UP, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Homecomings and denials

__________________________________________________________________

_This takes place directly after the episode, 'Hunting Grounds'._

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything but my plot and the clothes on my back._

____________________________________________________________________

The Blackbird's flight from the waters of Genosha was abuzz with the excited questions of the team, towards their recently kidnapped members Wolverine and Nightcrawler. The chatter swirled about Magneto's island, the abduction of the X-men and the demented creature who called himself, 'Mojo'. Kurt spoke rarely unless it was of Genosha and its secret prisons he had uncovered, preferring to let the more enthusiastic Wolverine lead in recounting their battles.

The elevated voices of Logan and Kitty drifted in and out of the blue teleporter's awareness as he mused over his own, more pleasant memories of Genosha. Wanda filled his mind and his soul began to ache; her strong blue eyes gazing into his in the soft dusk light, the way she had curled her arm so possessively about his own as they strolled together after the opera. The smooth and even tone of her voice had captivated him as she spoke of her father's mutant utopia. Though he knew now that the island was hardly a paradise, for some reason he yearned to return. Before he could cross-examine this strange concept, Hank McCoy's deep voice sounded suddenly,

"Kurt, are you alright, son?"

Blinking out of his trance, Kurt apologized.

"Vas is going on?" He asked in a voice too tired to be his own.

"Kitty just asked you a question." Hank replied slowly as he gave Kurt a calculating look.

His golden eyes found Kitty, smiling at him in confusion.

"I said," she repeated, "Who's 'Wendy'? Logan just mentioned her, he said to ask you."

"Her name is Vanda," Kurt couldn't help an annoyed look towards Logan,

"She vas kidnapped alongside me, she ist Magneto's eldest daughter."

"Magneto's daughter?" repeated Kitty, "Why was she kidnapped with you?"

Kurt fell silent as he remembered Mojo's resounding voice,

"-_as he fights to save the love of his life, the Crimson Witch_!"

"_That's_ _**Scarlet Witch**_ _you stupid freak_!" Wanda had snapped viciously.

"_And she's not ze love of my life_!" he had protested, whether to convince Mojo or himself he wasn't sure yet.

"I'm not sure, Kitty," he finally replied, weakly smiling at his friend.

Kitty sighed, "You're acting weird today, Kurt, you sure you're okay?" She placed a gloved hand gingerly onto his arm.

The good-natured X-man felt a tinge of guilt emerge in his stomach over lying, but before he could reply Ororo's voice announced throughout the Blackbird that they were nearly home. A grateful collective groan rose in the jet, as Kurt looked out his window.

He vaguely noticed that Kitty's hand had never left his arm, and she was now stroking his shoulder comfortingly. He had not thought about it before, but since the disbanding Kitty had noticeably matured into a young woman, no longer the awkward and clumsy teenager he had known before. She seemed to have more calm and assertiveness about her now, as if she was truly striving to prove herself a vital member of their team.

As the jet landed the teleporter realized it was the first time he had been to the Institute since the fateful day of the explosion. Yet today the place that had been home to him since his childhood meeting with Xavier looked as empty and lonely as ever.

"Doesn't feel much like home, does it?" Hank said as he faced Kurt from his seat before him,

"without Charles and Jean waiting at the door, I mean." He forced a smile.

"Nien," Kurt replied, "It is...different somehow."

As they exited the jet Kurt slung his arm about Kitty's nimble shoulders and pulled her gently against his side.

"I'm grateful to see you again, mein kleiner fruend."

"It's so great to see you too, elfie!"

Kurt groaned slightly at the return of her nickname for him, but smiled as she pulled him into a full hug. Perhaps he could forgive her this once.

Unremarkably, it was Bobby who interrupted them, clearing his throat in a less-than discreet volume,

"So Kurt, I'll bet you're itchin' to see the updates Forge has made to the Danger Room! Wanna have a test run with us?"

"Actually Bobby, I just feel like resting for the remainder of ze night," he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Another time, maybe?"

Bobby shrugged and looked towards Kitty. She grinned at him,

"You're on, Bobby."

With a hiss of torn air and flash of red smoke, Kurt had vanished from the grounds and reappeared in the mansion common room. There he was greeted by Ororo, who, after a few more heartfelt sentiments, offered to show Kurt around. He politely refused, not wanting to interrupt what looked like date plans with Warren.

After navigating the slightly new floor plan of the remodeled mansion, he located the room now in place of his old one. Upon entering he was pleased to find it empty, with the exception of a new duplicate of his X-suit folded on the dresser.

"I suppose I'm home, zen." He said softly as he sat on the foot of the bed and looked around. He noticed he now had a window overlooking the southern grounds, including the coastline where flocks of seagulls were gliding in the darkening sky. He laid onto his back across his bed, and shut his eyes.

Sleep evaded him for hours, in place of relief he heard Wanda's voice where nothing sounded, and saw her face when his eyes closed.

"Wunderbar…" Kurt muttered darkly and heaved a sigh.

***

Wanda Maximoff sank into the steaming embrace of her enormous bath, set within the floor of a shining chrome bathroom in the palace. She shut her eyes as swollen suds drifted about her, and tried to clear her mind.

Ever since she had parted with Kurt Wagner at sunset, she had been second-guessing her decision to do so. She had drifted back to the palace beside her father, her heart in her throat, subduing her voice from replying to Magneto's many questions. She was barely aware of her younger sister's pestering for information as she solemnly strode through the metallic halls, and finally shook her off once she entered her master bathroom.

When her mind was finally calmed and her body relaxed, the memories of him started their assault. His touch as he held her so defensively, the sensation of teleporting with him-a little startling at first, but she grew to enjoy it-his bright golden eyes, which nearly glowed in the evening dusk, and shone even brighter in the pitch black of night. Wanda sighed mournfully and placed her head in her hands as she felt the brush of his cheek against her lips again, smooth and cool.

She begrudgingly realized she could not remember the last time she had been so worked up over a man.

"I feel ridiculous…" she muttered to no one, "Shaken up like some hormone-crazy child."

How could she have allowed herself? And with an X-man? Now her own disbelief was what flooded her, when she heard a soft tap on the door.

"What?" she asked in a shakier voice than she'd hoped.

"Wanda," Lorna's voice pleaded with her sister to let her in.

She finally conceded, flinging a red bolt towards the door which promptly swung open.

Wanda's eyes remained shut as she heard the _clak-clak_ of her sister's heels approaching her, and ending as she crouched at the edge of the bath.

"Wanda, is it true? Do you really feel so strongly for an X-man?"

Wanda blinked her eyes open, but could not meet her sister's,

"I'm not sure what I feel, Lorna." She replied curtly, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread this all over the palace."

"Don't worry about me, Wanda, I don't think there's anything wrong with it…I mean, love is love."

Wanda smiled up at her younger sister,

"You're so young, Lorna…anyways, what is Father saying about me? I didn't even pay attention earlier…" she said a bit ashamedly.

"Father seems to think your 'fancying' the x-man is the work of one of their telepaths…something about turning us against each other, I don't know."

"Sounds like Father," Wanda sighed, "I've got to get a hold of myself, Lorna. I've got to get over this."

"'Get over' it?" Lorna mimicked, "What do you mean? It's not like you can just get over love like it's a cold, Wanda-"

"It's _not _love, Lorna," she snapped as she gestured to the towel sitting on the rim of the basin, Lorna handed it to her as she continued;

"It's a temporary lapse of judgment, one I'm working on correcting."

"There you go, sounding just like him again," Lorna muttered as she stood and looked away as her sister emerged from the basin.

"Like who?" Wanda asked as she wrapped herself in the towel and watched her sister walk towards the door.

"Like Father." Lorna replied darkly. With that, the metal door swung open and she exited the room.

Wanda's heart began to pound as she realized Kurt had said the exact same thing to her, just earlier that day.


	2. Chapter 2: Dodging thoughts like bullets

The following morning Kurt awoke with the familiar feeling of unrest. As he sat up his mind drifted longingly back into his dreams, where Wanda was still on his arm and her lips were still against his cheek. The mutant blinked his bright yellow eyes open and groaned, proceeding to shake himself awake and her out of his thoughts. Perhaps some training would help him to be rid of her, at least in his waking hours.

Kurt teleported into the mansion's kitchen, where he found Bobby and Kitty half-awake and still in their pajamas, shoveling cereal into their mouths.

"Still up for some training in the Danger Room, Bobby?"

The young blonde teenager replied with a groan,

"I don't know, man…it's so early."

Kitty rolled her eyes at him and smiled up at Kurt from her cereal,

"What he means is that I ran circles around him yesterday, and he's not sure he's ready for another beating."

"Vell done," Kurt snickered as he helped himself to a circular loaf of bread from the table and watched as Bobby gave Kitty a venomous look, "Maybe later zen."

The sharp hiss and trademark red smoke was there and reappeared in an instant within the Danger Room control center, where a startled Forge nearly spilled his coffee.

Forge laughed, "I'll have to get used to that again…"

"Sorry, Forge. Is ze Danger Room ready for today?" He tore into his now half-eaten loaf of bread with his slightly larger-than-normal canines.

"Uh, yeah…" Forge quickly looked over one of the expansive circuit boards that lay before him and snickered,

"She'll be ready…the question is, are _you_?"

Kurt grinned in reply and teleported immediately into the Danger Room, still working on his last handful of bread. Maybe the adrenaline of dodging death was all he needed to regain his focus…maybe.

******************************************************************************************

In the gardens of Magneto's palace Wanda sat in her favorite wide-backed patio chair, her sister just yards away tending her rose bushes with dedication. The elder Maximoff soon grew envious of how focused and calm Lorna was, while all attempts Wanda made at reading the book in her lap grew tedious. She couldn't help a sigh in disgust as she flipped through its pages, filled with absolutely nothing worth her time; and the only thing she felt was worth it was a whole ocean away from her.

'_Stop thinking like that_,' she ordered herself, '_There are more important things to attend to_!'

Wanda was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't even notice her sister coming towards her until the young green-haired mutant proudly offered her a yellow rose. Wanda smiled and accepted it, lifting it to her face and savoring its sweet scent; faint, but divine.

"They're really beautiful this season, Lorna. You've done very well."

Lorna beamed, "Now if I could just get Father to see them, I'll be satisfied."

"I'm sure he'll love them," Wanda offered her a faint smile, and as she thought of Magneto she realized she had not spoken to him since the previous night.

"I suppose I should go to Father now…he'll call for me sooner or later."

Lorna nodded as her sister stood and headed towards the throne room. With surprise she noticed that she had left her book behind, a new habit for her elder sister. Picking it up she decided to return it to her later, as Wanda seemed to have enough on her mind right now.

Wanda twirled the rose's stem nervously between her fingers as she walked through the cold but beautiful metal hallways leading to her father's throne room. What would he say? How would she defend her obvious feelings for a member of the mutant team who had been her father's enemies for so many years? She grew anxious just thinking about how her pleas were the only thing that kept him from imprisoning both Nightcrawler and Wolverine that day at sunset. Perhaps it was not such a bad idea to let Magneto think she was under the influence of a telepath.

As she neared the arched doorway she faintly heard her father's voice speaking to Blink, something about Senator Kelly's office and a roaring sound filled the room. By the time Wanda realized what was happening and ran into the room, Magneto and his faithful acolyte had already teleported.

Wanda slumped into her father's steel throne,

"So much for that."

Her eyes then fell upon the hologram transmitter that her father used on a regular basis to contact Pietro, and that Kurt had used to contact the X-men when he had been staying in the palace. Then a thought so precarious entered her mind she could hardly believe it was her own.

******************************************************************************************

Kurt Wagner had never taken to the Danger Room with such energetic force. Using his teleportation masterfully, he had dismantled or dodged everything Forge's arsenal threw his way. He had been going for hours by the time Kitty and Bobby had geared up to join him, but once they reached the control center they were content to just sit and watch him through the glass panes in awe, as Forge was doing. Explosions of red smoke and shimmering light filled the room repeatedly, along with loud electric crackling and the occasional shout in German.

As he was so accustomed to doing, Bobby broke the silence in the control room,

"Is…something up with Nightcrawler? I've never seen him go at it like that."

"No clue," replied Forge, dumbfounded.

Kitty made a thoughtful sound as she watched her comrade vanish moments before an exploding disc flew into him,

"Maybe it has something to do with what happened in the Hunting Grounds they were taken to."

"He probably just wants to be sure he'll be ready next time that 'Mojo' shows up," Bobby shrugged and inched nearer to Kitty.

"Maybe," She nodded despite her doubt.

Suddenly, Emma Frost's smooth voice came onto the control room intercom,

"Forge, is Nightcrawler in there?"

Forge pressed down the intercom receptor's button,

"Kurt's in the Danger Room. What's up?"

"Tell him there's a transmission for him in Hank's lab."

"Sure thing."

The weaponry in the Danger Room whined as it powered down, leaving Kurt standing in the center and looking up at the control room, puzzled. Forge motioned for him to come in, and with a hiss and cloud of red he was standing before them, breathing a bit heavily.

"Kurt, Emma just called in saying you've got a transmission, you better get down to Hank's Lab."

"Yah," Kurt said faintly as he caught his breath, "Vhere is it?"

Kitty snickered, "I forgot you haven't been back in a while, Kurt. I'll take you to it."

Bobby sighed as he watched Kitty leave with Kurt,

"Great. Stuck with the tech-head again." He glanced at Forge, who was shooting him a bird as he assessed the damage to the Danger Room's turret guns on his computer monitor.

Kitty led her friend down to the basement Hank had fashioned into a lab, across the hallway to the Professor's containment unit. Upon entering the room Kurt looked curiously up to the communication screen Hank was sitting under and his yellow eyes grew wide when he saw whose face was waiting for him there.


	3. Chapter 3: Difficult conversations

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shout-out to **Fantasyfan4ever**, **Laudine** and **Kairan1979** _THANK YOU_ for the reviews! Your encouragement is truly appreciated!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

*************************************************************************************

"Vanda," Kurt said incredulously, his heart racing.

"Hello again, Kurt." She smiled but sounded almost breathless.

Kurt awkwardly looked at Emma and Hank, who he realized were still in the room. With a knowing look, Emma spoke,

"Hank, how about you show me that containment field you fashioned for Professor Xavier, I've heard so much about it."

"Oh, why of course Ms. Frost," Hank stood and led Emma across the hallway, though not before giving Kurt and the transmitter screen a highly curious look.

Grateful to be alone in the room, he looked back at the beautiful face staring back at him on the large, lit screen.

"I…," his voice faltered and Wanda smiled again, making it even harder to find his words,

"I am surprised to hear from you, Vanda. Is everything alright?" He could hardly believe how calm his own voice sounded.

"Yes, everything is alright here Kurt…I suppose I just wanted to apologize for my father's treatment of you here in Genosha. I should have tried harder to defend you."

"I don't hold you responsible for Magneto's actions, Vanda…besides, I have many pleasant memories of Genosha as vell."

The way Wanda's cheeks blushed so prettily and how she slid a lock of her hair gently behind her ear made the X-man's knees grow weak. Just to be safe, he sat into Hank's chair, unused to the feeling of being weightless besides when he was teleporting.

"I know I could never ask you to return here," her eyes were cast downward nervously,

"-but I admit I have missed…speaking to you."

Kurt swallowed, nervously swirling his pointed tail about the stem of Hank's chair, as if to tether him to the spot. He could hardly believe that the daughter of his most hated enemy could be eliciting such a reaction, or such words, from him as he spoke,

"I've missed you too, Vanda."

Her eyes shone with hope as she smiled again, and Kurt could not help but return one. He was not permitted to enjoy her smile long, however, because she turned to look at something out of the hologram transmitter's range, and she said in a hushed voice,

"I have to go, Kurt, my father is returning." She offered him one last smile as she deactivated the transmitter.

"Auf weidersehen."

Kurt sighed worriedly as the reality of his dilemma began to sink in; that Magneto would always be there, and the X-men would always be fighting him. The elated, weightless feeling seeing Wanda had given him was slowly evaporating, and just before he teleported, he heard Emma Frost's voice.

"Treading a dangerous line, aren't we Mr. Wagner?"

Kurt turned around to find her standing in the doorway, leaning against the edge with her arms crossed, as she was so accustomed to doing.

"Vere you-?"

"I didn't need to eavesdrop to know what's going on, Kurt," her thin pale lips smirked, "There's been nothing on your mind since you returned _but_ Wanda Maximoff."

Kurt Wagner was not used to having telepaths in his mind other than Professor Xavier, and was a bit affronted by the pretentious and beautiful Emma Frost. His yellow eyes nearly glowed now, and as Emma continued to smirk they narrowed.

"Don't look so upset, Kurt," Emma neared him and uncrossed her arms, "You should have more faith in the X-men's understanding and acceptance...Logan let me join the team, after all, even with all his doubts."

"Yes, but…" Kurt sighed, "I guess I'm just vorried because, vell, she ist Magneto's daughter."

"Do you trust her, Kurt?" Emma looked at him critically.

After a moment's hesitation, he nodded.

"Then we will too," she stepped nearer to him and placed a pale, slender hand on the side of his face, and Kurt slowly realized she was reading his mind. She smiled up at him in a knowing way that he found a bit unsettling.

"Everything will be fine." She said smoothly.

Gently removing her hand from his face, Kurt bowed his head politely and took a step back from her, vanishing in an instant.

*************************************************************************************

When Magneto and Blink reappeared in the room with a flash of pink light, Wanda barely had time to shut off the transmitter and turn around before her father was approaching her. With all her love and admiration for Magneto, he still ignited fear within her on occasion-quite frequently the past few months-and she could not move. When he stood before her he offered her a small smile,

"Sending a transmission, Wanda?"

"I was just…speaking with a friend." She said carefully, even if he already knew, there was no point in angering him now.

"I see," Magneto said smoothly, "And where is Lorna?"

"She's in the gardens, Father. In fact I only just got back myself," she held up the yellow rose as if to prove her statement,

"She'd love to show you her flowers, why don't you visit her there?"

Magneto seemed to consider it and then he turned from her and walked towards his throne, his billowing purple cape lurking behind him like a dark cloud. Resting upon his throne he folded his hands together thoughtfully,

"I know that since your coming here you have been rather…lonely, Wanda. I understand how your tireless efforts to improve the life of mutantkind here has taken up most-if not all-of your time, and I am very proud of you."

Wanda swallowed and prepared for a conversation she was not at all ready for.

"By your displays in defense of the X-men's, 'Nightcrawler', and acts of even_ affection_ for him, I feel it necessary to urge you to _end_ whatever whimsical fantasies you might be concocting about a romance. My plan is in its final stages, edging every day nearer to fruition, and I need your full concentration and attention at all times. I have entrusted the mutants of Genosha to you, Wanda, and their wellbeing is in your hands while I begin the plans to crush the human's threats and ensure mutant safety."

Wanda's heart sank at the tone of obvious disappointment her father spoke with, but remained silent.

"Do you understand, Wanda?"

"I understand, Father."

"Good," he sighed loftily and spoke with palpable confidence, "Next week Mystique will begin her infiltration of Senator Kelly's MRD facilities, and by then I expect you to end all communication with the X-men."

Wanda did look up now, and tried to keep her face blank of emotion as she nodded. Leaving the throne room silently, the rose slipped from her fingers as easily as it had come, lying on the cold metal in the doorway behind her as she strode past.


	4. Chapter 4: Rain and rendezvous

So sorry about the delay, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, I hope this chapter won't disappoint!

***

Once Kurt arrived in his room he reached his window and leaned his head against it, staring out towards the sea. He had hoped the next time he saw Wanda, he would be over these conflicting emotions and back to reality. He had been sorely disappointed however, to discover that her smile still made him forget about everything and her voice mesmerized him with each word. To make matters worse, Kurt was starting to suspect that these problematic feelings were not only still present, but growing stronger.

'_I can get over this_,' he told himself repeatedly, '_I must_. _I cannot afford to be this distracted all ze time_. _She's chosen her side-that's vhere she vants to be._'

*************************************************************************************

Wanda retreated to her room and sat by her balcony for hours; thinking, considering and worrying. But through all this time spent trying to avoid it, she was also longing. She needed to see Kurt again, not through a transmitter but in person. She wanted more than anything to feel his arms about her once more.

Now her father had given her a definite window of time she had left with the X-man. She knew there were only two days-including this one- left until Mystique began the infiltration, then Wanda would not be permitted to contact the X-men at all in case they 'discovered' Magneto's plans.

By the time Wanda had made up her mind, night had well since come. The stars above her looked more out of reach than ever. She stood and retrieved her scarlet cloak from her bed and wound it about her shoulder. With purpose she strode through the halls until she reached the balcony on the third level, where she saw exactly who she hoped to find.

Blink sat on the balcony, staring up at the stars. Against the night skyline she sat eerily still, her eyes glowing a hot pink. She must have heard Wanda's boot heels miles away, but did not move until the daughter of her leader placed a gloved hand onto her arm.

"Blink," Wanda said in an authoritative voice comparable only to her father's,

"I want you to teleport me to the Xavier Institute, and make me one of your crystals to get back."

Blink raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to argue, but Wanda cut her off.

"Don't try to dissuade me, Blink. You're one of my father's most trusted acolytes and now I need that trust too. He said I have two days before I end communication with the X-men, and I'm using them."

Blink was silent, and Wanda waited as the teleporter considered it. Finally, she reached out and took hold of Wanda's shoulder. Wanda was blinded by a white light as they teleported, and filled with the unsettling feeling of lurching forward. Almost as soon as it had come, the light faded to pink, she felt the earth steady beneath her feet once more, and Blink's hand was on her shoulder. The orb of light that surrounded them began to fade away, to reveal the night sky above them. It was raining rather violently, and Blink turned to Wanda, holding a small pink crystal dart she recognized. She had seen Blink launch many at her enemies, teleporting them wherever she wished.

"Be careful not to touch it to skin until you're ready to come back," Blink warned.

Just to be safe, Wanda covered her gloved hand with her cape as she took it, cradling it in the fabric.

"Thank you, Blink. I won't forget this."

Magneto's acolyte nodded and disappeared in a bright pink orb, just as Wanda had planned. What she had not planned on was that they had arrived on the southern end of the mansion, where Kurt saw them appear from his window. She also hadn't planned on him teleporting to stand right before her in the rain.

*************************************************************************************

Kurt stood frozen, staring at the woman before him in shock.

"Vanda?" he couldn't believe this, not two days ago she had refused to come with him to the mansion and now she was standing right in front of him; in the middle of the night in the rain, no less.

"Hello, Kurt," she smiled, and her next movement nearly surprised him as much as her presence did. She stepped forward, encircled her arms about his neck and pressed against him. Without conscious thought he grasped her shoulders and held her against him firmly.

"Ve should go inside," he offered quietly, his face against her cheek, and she nodded silently. Wanda tightened her grip about him, and as her body moved closer against his Kurt had to really concentrate on where he was teleporting to.

They reappeared in the mansion's common room, empty at this late hour. Kurt didn't relax his arms from her right away, and they stood there for a few moments, savoring each other's embrace. When they loosened their arms and parted, they seemed to just notice how soaked they were.

Chuckling lightly, Wanda slid off her red angular headpiece, and ran her hand through her limp wet hair. Kurt stared at her for a moment before a thought came to him. He disappeared with a hiss and plume of red, and reappeared holding two towels, in time to watch her unwrap her scarlet cloak from her shoulders and carefully fold it onto a coffee table. As she gratefully accepted the towel and sat onto the nearest sofa, he found it hard to take his eyes off her now bare shoulders.

When she smiled up at him he realized sheepishly he was still standing, and he joined her on the sofa with an apologetic grin.

"I wanted to see you again while I was still able to," she said softly as she patted her hair with the towel.

"Vas do you mean?"

Wanda gave a small sigh,

"It's complicated."

The hint of sadness in her voice convinced Kurt not to push her about the matter just yet. Besides, as he watched her carefully slide off her arm-length gloves he found it hard to concentrate on anything further. He frowned slightly and even mentally chastised himself, but could not take his eyes off of her. How could such a small action as removing her gloves drive him so insane?

"Kurt, is something wrong?"

Her voice brought him out of his small reverie, and his eyes met hers again.

"Nein, nein," he said quickly, repositioning himself awkwardly on the couch and forcing himself to look away from her, "Vhy do you ask?"

"It's just…your eyes," he felt her hand meet his cheek and gently turn his face back towards her own, "They're glowing."

Kurt swallowed, becoming aware of how near her face was to his, and how sublime and torturous it felt to have every fiber in his body yearning to reach out to hers.

"Vanda, I…," Kurt began but could not finish, because Wanda had leaned closer and pressed her mouth delicately against his own. Kurt shut his eyes and pressed back against her lips, his mind numbing with every move she made. When their kiss ended and his eyes opened once more, he noticed she had moved to sit on his lap, and wore an exquisitely feminine blush across her cheeks.

He was sure his heart was racing loud enough for both of them to hear, but he couldn't care less as his hand ran along her thigh, encased in her boots almost to the hip and still alluring as ever. She kissed him again, her hand running through his hair, and as her nails gently slid against his skin his hand clenched onto her hip.

"Vanda," Kurt pulled back suddenly from her mouth, blinking open his eyes he found her staring back at him in a confused look. The way her slightly swollen lips pouted made him fight to catch his breath even harder than he had in the danger room just earlier that day.

"Vanda before we…continue zis I have to know; just vhy have you come here?"

She smiled,

"I already said that; to see you." She replied, and slid a few waves of her long auburn hair casually over her shoulder.

Kurt decided to avert his eyes from her as he spoke; another few moves like that and he might abandon all attempts to be practical.

"Nein, I mean earlier you said you reasons vere, 'complicated', just vas do you mean? Have you…decided to join ze X-men's cause?"


	5. Chapter 5: Excuses and Eros

Wanda was disappointed, but not surprised at Kurt's sudden retreat from their few moments of bliss. He was an X-man, after all, and she had learned well from their last encounter in the Battle Grounds; X-men don't know how to shut-off, no matter what the situation.

A small sigh escaped her as she gazed upon his handsome face, wearing an expectant look she couldn't escape.

"Kurt, must we talk about these things now?" she stroked the soft azure skin of his cheek, and his yellow eyes closed.

"Yes, Vanda," he persisted, taking her hand in his, "Please-I vant to trust you but you're not making it easy."

Wanda moved from his lap, stepping onto the floor she stood before him.

"Alright, Kurt, let's talk…but I'd like a drink first, does this place have a kitchen?"

As she followed him through a hallway paneled with windows-still weathering the hateful rainstorm-Wanda's mind raced. She wanted to be honest with Kurt, but just _how _honest? How would she be truthful, and still protect her father's plan?

Kurt had filled a thin glass with white wine quickly enough, and as she accepted it she sensed his anticipation-he knew she was stalling.

She leaned gently back against the counter as she sipped the sweet golden liquid, and watched Kurt curiously as he placed the bottle back into the large chrome refrigerator.

"Won't you have one too?" she asked casually, nodding at the glass she held.

"I don't drink," he replied as he sat at the table towards the center of the expansive room, while Wanda remained standing.

'_How quaint_,' she hid her small smile as she drained the rest of her glass. Wanda closed her eyes for a moment, recalling the feeling of blissful heat she had felt as they kissed in the parlor, and reminded herself she would have to speak-soon-if she wanted that feeling back again.

"No one besides my teleporter knows I have come to see you, tonight," she finally said softly,

"You see, after tomorrow my father is entrusting Genosha entirely to me, as he pursues other plans."

Kurt nodded quietly, but his eyebrows furrowed as if he were interpreting her words further.

"Plans," she continued, "that will require me to end my transmissions to the X-men, to _you_."

"Vas plans?" he pushed, his hands balling into fists as they rested on the table.

"I would never ask you to reveal the X-men's agendas, Kurt," she set her glass a little too hard onto the tabletop before him, "And you shouldn't ask it of me," she folded her arms and looked away from the X-man.

"Just tell me zis," he stood suddenly, fixing her with a hard gaze, "Does Magneto plan to attack us? Ze X-men?"

"NO! No, of course not," Wanda said quickly, reaching out and touching his arm. Something softened in his expression, a wave of relief passing over his features.

He forced a calming sigh and smiled at her apologetically,

"I von't ask further."

Wanda beamed, flinging her arms about him and burying her face in his shoulder,

"Thank you, Kurt," her eyes shut as she felt his arms enclose about her waist. She noticed faintly that his hand was gliding through her long auburn hair, and a smile curled at the edge of her lips. Perhaps the moment they had shared earlier didn't have to end just yet.

*************************************************************************************

Kurt breathed in sharply as he felt Wanda press a kiss against the side of his neck, the small bit of skin not covered by his X-suit. Could she still be interested after a conversation like that? His heart fluttered with excitement, his tail writhing restlessly.

Her soft hair smelled of lavender and vanilla, subtle and intoxicating simultaneously. Kurt greedily drew her closer to him, and when he felt her tongue just brush the corner of his ear his hand's grip of her waist tightened sharply.

She laughed softly and looked up at him, her dazzling blue eyes shining with mischief.

"You're so _responsive_, Kurt," she said gleefully, reaching up to slide a hand through his hair.

"I," he stammered as his throat went dry, "I just find it hard to keep calm around you, Vanda," he admitted with a smile.

"I've only got tonight left with you," she muttered, her voice a bit lower, "You shouldn't worry about keeping calm."

His hand met her jaw-line, guiding her mouth against his own. She met him eagerly, and a weightless sensation filled him.

When she pulled away from him, her eyes were darkened and her chest heaving with ragged breath. She looked about the kitchen briefly, and then met his gaze again.

"Is there…somewhere else we can go?" she asked softly.

Kurt would have been happy to remain in the kitchen all night had it meant this would continue, with the way her eyes dove into him, the table looked as accommodating as a king-sized bed.

Nevertheless, he seized her by the waist and teleported them into his bedroom. She glanced around at the fairly dark room once before giving him a knowing smile and flinging her hair over her shoulder in that way that stole the breath from his lungs.

"I need my things-from the parlor." She said quickly before he had time to kiss her soft shoulder, and he reluctantly teleported from the room again, leaving her and reappearing where she had set her folded cape, crown and gloves.

When he reappeared in his room holding them, the sight of Wanda sitting comfortably upon his bed nearly made him drop them. As he set them onto the dresser he watched, dumbfounded, as she leaned down to unclasp the multiple fastens of her thigh-high boots.

An aggressive, heated urgency entered the normally-reserved X-man as he watched her, until it was almost unbearable. Finally giving in, he reached her side and forced her torso back up so she faced him,

"Leave ze damned boots on!" he ordered, and Wanda's surprised look was followed by a smile.

One of many, Kurt decided resolutely, he would see upon her face that night.

*************************************************************************************

_Bornbored: Thank you to everyone who has left me a review, even if for only one chapter, I love hearing your opinions. Your feedback is vital to me, especially on this, my first story. _

_Ch.6 coming soon!!_


	6. Chapter 6: Dawn and departures

Kurt Wagner awoke just before dawn, as usual. The pale light of a sky still half-encased in darkness crept through the window. The only unusual thing about this morning was that nestled against his chest was the sleeping form of Wanda Maximoff. As his room was slowly lit in the pale light, he smiled softly at her. Her face was passive, and beautiful even in sleep.

A loving admiration filled him as he watched her shoulders sink and rise just barely with her breath. His hand traced along her back and he savored the feel of her skin; smooth and flawless. Its angelic texture held a terrible power over him, sending heat coursing faster through his blood the more his hands slowly explored the contours of her body. Deciding it would be smarter to keep his hands still, he took a few calming breaths and instead decided to focus on what the next step was.

He knew he had to tell her how he felt, really tell her. It was the only way he could keep his focus and his feelings for her in check after she left for Genosha. Nervousness flooded him as he tried to imagine her reaction, but before the fear of rejection edged too far into his heart, Wanda stirred and blinked her eyes open sleepily.

"Gut morning," he said faintly, his yellow eyes captivated by her crystal blue ones.

She smiled but said nothing, instead shifting slightly and lying onto the pillow beside his. She stared up at him with a dreamy expression, and he couldn't resist pressing a small kiss onto her cheek.

"Is it…morning already?" she asked in a deflated voice, sliding a hand through her sleep-mussed hair.

"Almost," Kurt looked towards the window and the gloomy pre-dawn sky hanging just beyond,

"Zere ist still a few minutes before sunrise."

His attention was torn from the window as he felt Wanda's arms encircling his neck and pulling him in closer to her, where she touched her forehead to his. Her eyes slid shut,

"A few minutes until we have to return to reality…" she murmured sadly.

"Vanda don't say zat," he offered, folding his arms about her shoulders and holding her against him. Though he knew she was right, in the end all he wanted to focus on was the feeling of her skin against his, the cool sheets that enveloped them both and the soft sounds of her breathing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wanda had never felt more comfortable and anxious at the same time. She was in love with this X-man, and was now minutes away from having to leaving him, for who knows how long. She attempted to calm her mind with the texture of Kurt's skin, his scent, his strangely beautiful yellow eyes, but sorrow crept into her just the same.

With her eyes closed, Kurt's mouth meeting hers was a delightful surprise, and welcomed beyond belief. When their kiss ended, the room was filled with the lazy light of early morning, but neither noticed.

'_I wish this didn't have to end_…' Wanda mused gloomily, staring up at the X-man in silence. She would have preferred to lie there with him all day, all her life if possible. Never had someone made her feel so safe, desired and loved.

She felt his hand slide along her jaw-line, tilting her face just slightly up, and she shut her eyes just before his mouth enclosed upon her own. She would miss the way he kissed more than anything, and savored it with a bittersweet delight.

Wanda pulled away far before either of them wanted, and fighting every emotion that clouded her heart, she sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. With the sheet still resting across her chest she retrieved her scarlet crown from the bedside table and slid it into her hair, where it rested regally above her forehead.

Kurt immediately followed her, resting his hand upon her bare shoulder,

"Do you…have to leave so early?" he asked in an anguished voice.

"I'm sorry, I must return before my absence is noticed," She replied sadly as she proceeded to dress. Kurt silently helped her fasten the corset-like clasps of her bodice, and she thanked him in a hollow voice. The teleporter did not reply, but instead retrieved his X-suit from where he had shed it the night before, and slid into it again.

Wanda busied herself with pulling on her arm-length gloves, and winding her cape across her shoulder. She was careful of the crystal dart Blink had provided her with, grasping it in her gloved hand.

"Vas ist das?" Kurt asked as he indicated the crystal. He stood at her side now, his pointed tail curling around her ankle possessively.

"It's my ticket back to Genosha," she replied in a voice lighter than she felt, and stood, trying to ignore the obvious disappointment on Kurt's face as she spoke,  
"I'll need to be where I arrived last night, please."

***************************************************************************************************

Kurt wordlessly encircled his arms about her slender waist, and they teleported to the mansion's southern grounds, looking out over the ocean.

He held her in his arms for a few moments longer, before taking a step back.

"Vhen vill I see you again?"

"I…I don't know," there were tears in Wanda's voice, but none emerged. Her face wore a stalwart expression he figured she could only learn from Magneto, but in those blue eyes lurked despair. He noticed her nervously fingering the crystal, and felt if he didn't say it now, who knew when his next chance would be. He took her free hand in his own, and shied away from her eyes as he spoke,

"Vanda I must tell you zat-vhen I'm not around you, you're all I think about. And, I think…" he ran his unique, three-fingered hand through his hair in a nervous gesture,

"I love you, Vanda."

He finally met her eyes, which shone with happiness as she replied,

"I feel the same."

An incredulous look came over his features, but he returned her smile with relief. The X-man took her into his arms and they held each other solemnly, the ocean lapping against the cliffside as if to remind them of the responsibilities forcing them apart.

Kurt gazed out towards the ocean sadly,

"I guess ze entire sea will be between us again,"

He looked to Wanda and noticed she was staring up at the Xavier Mansion looming over them,

"I wish it were the only thing keeping us apart, Kurt."

Finally she looked back to the X-man still holding her in his arms. She met his lips with one last kiss, before whispering against his ear,

"Stay safe, Kurt. I love you."

The sun glinted on the crystal dart between her fingers as she took a quick step back and out of his arms, before touching the dart to the skin of her neck. An orb of pink light formed about her, and she was gone in an instant.

Kurt stared out to the ocean, the horizon looking even further away now that she was at the other end of it. But as he fondly recalled the crystalline eyes and maddeningly beautiful smile of the woman he had held just seconds before, he thought that somehow-just maybe-this twisted, unorthodox relationship might have a chance at working.

***************************************************************************************************

Wanda reappeared on the third-level balcony of Magneto's metallic palace, exactly where Blink had teleported them from the previous night. She rested her arms onto the railing, and looked out over the beautiful view of Genosha, where the morning had risen hours ago. The ocean's ever-changing surface glinted in the sunlight just beyond the shore, and Wanda found comfort in knowing that someone was out there, across the sea, who loved and needed her as much as she did him.

With a newfound passion she set to the tasks her father had assigned her; the prospect of a possible future with Kurt after peace was established was all the encouragement she needed.

***************************************************************************************************

_Bornbored: Ah, bittersweet endings are the best, aren't they?_

_Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean so much. I hoped everyone enjoyed the story, and rest assured this is not my last fic about these two. _


End file.
